Friends with the enemies
by Supernaturalycharmed
Summary: The wedding is hear, and Bella is becoming a vampire,Bella discovers her magical abilites, and Jasper's old friend shows up with her eyes on Bella. Bella runs away into the woods where she stays hidden stuck on her own. For some reason ALice cant see her.
1. Chapter 1

-1I walked threw the Cullen's house felling zombiefied. My heart was racing and I felt like my blood was draining from my body. I noticed that I was having problems breathing as I tried to wash the dishes from dinner. Edward he insisted that he do them but, I needed some alone time. Now I wished he was hear to comfort me, and make everything okay. I know my face had to have been paler then ever. I tried to hold the glass in my hand, but it was shaking to violently, It slipped out of my hand busting in the sink. I realized that I had stopped breathing and fell crashing to the floor.

"Bella" shouted Edward running to her. She had cut her hand on the glass in the sink, and when she hit her head it was pretty harsh. Edward ran his hand along her forehead examining her hair line. The smell of blood was intense, it had been so long,. What is wrong with you, Edward asked himself. He covered his nose, and left the room to get Carlisle.

I woke up to Alice's laughing. I was in Edwards room, lying on the bed they had bought for me, when he had Alice Kidnapped me. Alice was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nice to see you awake," she laughed again.

"What happened" I asked.

"You passed out," said Alice, laughter still echoed in her voice.

"Owe," I said bringing my hand up to touch the source of pain in the back of my head, but stopped when I saw my bandaged hand.

And you broke a glass cutting your hand, the cut was pretty bad. I'm beginning to think you'll be safer as a vampire, with all the damage you cause yourself."

"Why do you think this is so funny,"

"Because I know why you passed out, You are nervous about the wedding. You should of seen Edward, he was freaking out majorally, He's still afraid that someone is going to hurt you."

"Alice, I don't think that I can do this," I said, the look of mortification on my face,

"You'll be fine, now come on, the wedding is tomorrow, and you have to get ready for the rehearsal dinner."

"Alice, I mean it," I felt myself getting dizzy again, the wedding was tomorrow.

"Don't you dare pass out on me again. You'll do just fine." My breathing became labored again.

"Don't, you even think about it, or else I'll bring Edward in here," said Alice noticing how nervous I had become.

"Its just a wedding, it isn't exactly what I dreamt about." Alice's smiled dropped,

"Did I do it wrong, I thought that you would like it."

"No, Alice, I mean I never dreamed of ever getting married, at least not for a long time. It all seems so soon."

"It always, Does," said Alice felling better. A smile came across her face.

"Is she okay," asked Edward opening the door a little bit to peek his head threw.

"Yep, Carlisle patched her all up." replied Alice. Edward opened the door the rest of the way and came into the room. He sat down on the bed next me. He placed his hand on my face gently moving his thumb over my check.

"If its to soon, I understand, and we can postpone it if you wish." His voice was calming and allowed me to relax. He was my miracle and Angel. He cupped my Chin and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"don't make her pass out again" said Alice, noticing how the color drained from my face.

"I wouldn't dream of it." he said, not taking his golden eyes away from me. I didn't want him to go away but I really needed some time to myself.

"Edward, Alice," Can I please have a few moments to my self." My had was spinning with thoughts and I was glad that Edward couldn't hear them. I was afraid that they would hurt him. My eyes pleaded with them. A Look of worry over came them, "I'm fine," I insisted, it was true, I was fine, physically. Edward nodded and stood up he smiled at me before he left, Alice right behind them.

I stood up and walked around the room. I had basically moved into the Cullen's house, and half of my wardrobe and other belongings where here. I Picked up the blue skirt Alice had given me for graduation. It would make her happy to see me wearing it. I grabbed a white blouse and threw it on. My hair was every where and I quickly pulled a brush threw it. It still looked horrible but it would have to do. I began digging threw my jewelry looking for something to wear when I came across my a charm bracelet. There were only two charms on it, A heart, witch I had discovered was made out of pure diamond, and… It hurt me to even think about it, a wolf that was hand carved. Jacob. I knew what I had to do, and it had to be done before the dinner too night.


	2. Chapter 2

-1"I know what you're going to do." Alice's voice cam from behind me. "don't worry I didn't go anywhere near Edward, so he has no clue. I understand why you need to do this."

"Thank you Alice," I said.

"No problem, you're wearing the skirt I bought you." she stepped aside letting me pass. I grabbed the bracelet tightly in my hands.

"Beware the Kitchen" said Alice. " There having a meeting." I nodded my head in thanks. I walked out of the room trying to ignore the pain caused by the metal chain in my hands. I walked down the stairs and sneaked out the front door. I walked, not even sure of wear I was going, and before I knew it I was at the Cullen's garage." I looked inside, there was Edwards Black bike. He bought because he thought that we might be able to ride together, but it was something me and Jacob had done many times.

It had been a few months since Jacob disappeared. Billy had told everyone he left for college early so he could find a place to stay and make sure he was prepared, but I knew something else had happened. I ran my hand along the shining black of the bike. Black, like Jacob. I Pulled it out of the garage and onto the road. I didn't grab the helmet or jacket, part of me hoped that I would crash.

I Took off towards la Push, tears filling my eyes. It had been so long since any of the pack talked to me. I think they all blamed me for Jacob's disappearance. I felt really bad but I had to let him go, deep inside I knew that. I accelerated trying to get there faster, Alice wasn't the greatest at hiding her thoughts.

I pulled into The black's parking spot. Billy still talked to Charlie, but he never talked to me when I tried to talk to him. I knew I wouldn't be welcomed. I tuned of the bike and got off forgetting to put down the kickstand. The crash brought attention from inside and the door opened. I found myself frozen as I saw who it was that I was looking at. Quil stood there looking out at me with Embry next to him. They where both eyeing me, causing me to fell even more guilty. "I'm sorry " I said breaking into tears and falling down to my bottom. "I'm soooory I didn't know that he would take this that bad. I knew I should not have done it. I couldn't hold back the tears that had filled my eyes and they pulled out more. I was so glad that Edward wasn't here. " I was so selfish I declared. I buried my hands in my hands.

I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder, "we don't blame you" said a voice. I looked up to see Sam threw my blurry eyes.

"but its all my fault," I insisted more, "I hurt him, I hurt Jacob, and he left its all my fault."

"don't beat yourself, we all make mistakes. I saw him painfully look up at Emily who was now standing with Quil and Embry. "Please come in," said Sam. "WE need to talk about the situation anyways."

It never occurred to me before, they where all here. All ten of them and plus. It was so crowded in this house, but a made it threw the door with Sam's hand reassuringly resting on my shoulder sending heat threw me. I walked with him keeping my head down in shame, afraid to meet the glares of the others.

"Bella, Its good to see you again," I recognized the voice as Billy's. I couldn't

Look at him.

"Seth why don't you take her upstairs, we have some important matters to attend to Bella, I'm sorry that you'll have to wait." said Billy, his voice was full of sympathy, did they really understand me. I nodded my head. don't worry, I know where I want to go." I walked threw the room ignoring the way they all cringed at the smell of vampire on me. I headed towards Jacobs room.

The room hadn't changed physically, but it seemed wrong. I imagined the last time I saw Jacob. He had lied in his bed all broken and fragile and I had broken his heart. "Way to go Bella" screamed in my head. How could you have hurt him that way. "I didn't mean to I argued with my self. But wasn't that the point, to separate us. TO break his heart so he didn't come chasing after me? I was self shish and as a result Jacob was out there somewhere. He was probably hurt but know one knew where he was and it was all my fault. I sat on his bed hugging one of his pillows as the tears started to fall again. "I'm so sorry," I cried. After a few moments, I swallowed my tears and sat up. A large wet mark was left on the pillow.

It was the night before the wedding, I couldn't hurt Edward or any one else the way I hurt Jacob. I t had to have been better for him. I looked at the bracelet now hanging around my wrist.

I stood up and walked over to window, the sun was bright and sent heat towards everything. It always reminded me of Jacob. My Jacob. My Sun. I side the bracelet of my wrist and gave it one last look before throwing it out the window. "I love you Jacob, And if things where different, If Edward had never met me, I would love you more. But you cant change what has happened. And I wish you would come back. Jacob, if your out there please come home." I knew that Edwards charm was still on there, but it was a sign showing Jacob that part of heart belonged to him. I smiled, everything felt better now. There would always be something missing, but Jacob would be free of my danger. "I Miss you," I cried into the wind.

I heard the door open. "You can come down stairs now, if you want to talk," It was Sam. "I know what its like to hurt someone you love, but you have to let them go." I knew he was talking about Leah, and Emily.

" I think that I am good to go now, just let me know if you hear anything." I began walking out of the room. "Please Sam, will you tell everyone that they are invited to the wedding, and that I would understand if they didn't come?" Sam nodded understandingly. I left the house and the rest of the pack behind along with a piece of my heart and past.


	3. Chapter 3

-1I Walked into the Cullen's House and was basically attacked by Edward, "I couldn't find you, I was so worried that something would happen." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Alice's thought blocking still need some work?" I asked jokingly. "What did she try this time?"

"She started reciting the Alphabet, in Greek." I couldn't help but laugh.

"SO how long do we have before the rehearsal dinner?"

"About an hour,"

"Only an hour, but there was so much decorating we needed to get done before tomorrow, and all the seating arrangements."

"don't, worry about it, Alice has all ready dealt with all of that." said Edward only with one arm around my waist now.

"That's what worries me," I said rolling my eyes.

"You'll love it," said Alice, "Now come on, we need to do something about your hair, and put some make-up on you. "

"But Alice it is only the rehearsal dinner."

" and our bride has to look her best."

"Edward please help me," I whispered low enough for only him to hear me. The only response I got out of him was a laugh. The recent events seemed to have left me and I wondered why I was suddenly so happy and cheerful. I looked around the room to see jasper standing there a smile on his face. Jasper must have forced me to become happy.

I discovered the truth as soon as I left the room, I was no longer sad and self hateful, but I still had the remains of my tears. I forced myself to put on a happy charade to make everyone happy. "Alice had me sit in front of a mirror in her room as she got to work.

That night, me and Edward were almost never separable. He kept one hand around my waist at all times, like he was afraid that he would lose me. I didn't say anything because I wanted as much Edward as I could get. I couldn't face being without him. The night went without complications accept for the occasional groans from Charlie. Renee was always jumpy and luckily, Paul was there to give me some freedom. I could only imagine what it was going to be like tomorrow.

Alice seemed to dance around and enjoy the complements of the decorations. She had chosen Edwards favorite shade of blue and white. I wished that she could have warned me that my clothes would blend in. I was so glad the night was over and had gone almost immediately to bed. I lied in Edwards bed with my thoughts wondering aimislly. My heart skipped a beat when Edward finally entered.

"Hey" said Edward. His voice was soft and velvety. "How are you doing,"

"I sat up in the bed making room for him, "Better now that you are here." He smiled. And lied down in the bed next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest.

"what's wrong," asked Edward, worry evident on his face. "I just don't want to lose you."

"Id never leave you, and you should know that." H ran his hand threw my hair. "I love you."

"I love you to," I responded. "Edward " I started, lifting my head up from his chest,

"Yea,"

"After the wedding I want you to do it, Want you to change me so we can always be together. And we can start a new life together."

" I don't need to change you for us to be together."

"Please," I begged.

"If it makes you fell better."

"Thank you" I smiled and buried my face in his chest falling fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

-1"Bella, Wake up. There's so much to do the wedding is in five hours come on get up." Alice was shaking me mercilessly. I had had another restless night. I hoped I hadn't said to much in my sleep.

"What time is it?" my voice was horse and I was fighting of sleepiness.

"Its 7:00. I would of woken you up early but Edward wouldn't let me. He stood in front of the door to try and keep anyone from waking you up. Thankfully I had Charlie help me. Edward seems worried about the whole problem of you talking in your sleep."

"Alice, how the heck can you be so hyper in the morning."

"There's going to be a wedding soon with a great party afterwards." I grabbed one of the pillows and pulled it on top of my face as I tried to fall back asleep. It was to early for me.

"Alice, what do you mean only five hours, the wedding isn't until 8:00."

"So I was off by a few hours big deal." Alice simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Alice," shouted Edward. I told you not to wake her up, she had a very restless night." said Edward bursting in.

"Leave me alone people doesn't the bride get her wishes."

"Not in this house," said Alice. "Especially when I am your sister."

"There's, no use in fighting it is there?" I asked Edward from underneath the pillow.

"I'm afraid not," he answered

"Thanks for the help" I murmured

Edward and Alice laughed. I sat up in the bed and glared at the two of them through my sleepy eyes, which just caused them to laugh even more.

"Well, the bride orders you to get out, and if you don't then I'll call Emmet or Jasper to get you out of here." Alice's face went blank for a matter of seconds.

"She really means it Edward, and they will help her out."

"Oh no, I'm so scared." said Edward mockingly. I glared at him even more.

"Jasper, Emmet, I have a Little Pest problem in here." Jasper and Emmet came in. "If I get them out, Will you please take a shower, you smell like dog," said Jasper. This got a laugh out of everyone. Esme walked into the room.

"Okay boys leave her alone."

"Now are you guys going to leave or am I going to have to force you." Edward and Alice got up and left.

"Be sure to take that shower." said jasper before leaving.

After everyone left I laid back down on my bed. Everyone seemed so cheery, to me it was sickening. Jasper must have had something to do with. I forced myself to stand up and began digging through my closet. I came across a pair of Jeans and a lose T-shirt, they where going to have to deal with it. I did not want to wake up, wedding or not.

After my shower I headed down stairs. It seemed as if I was the only one who was all hyper and excited of the wedding. I put on a happy Charade for Edward and because I finally realized that tonight I would be taking the first step towards becoming a Vampire. Esme's eyes seemed to light up at the idea of a wedding, Aside from the repetitive marrages of the other Cullens, she had no children that would be getting married. Plus, Edward was always on the outside. I looked over at Carlise who seemed to be updating his first Add-kit. Something that had started only when I started to come over constantly. I smiled as Edward came into view.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Don't ever leave me with her alone," I said referring to Alice.

The doorbell rag catching my attention. "I never realized you had a doorbell."

"It was something Alice had decided to add. I'm sorry but she's gotten a bit carried away."

"A Little?"

"well, she never got her dream wedding, so she's giving it to you."

"Then why didn't we just have it Disney world." I mumbled sarcastically

" She tried." Alice came back with something behind her back. "Alice what is it now."

"Your bouquet" she said pulling it out from behind her back. It was made up of deep red roses, that where rested on a white handle wrapped in green ivy.

"Its beautiful I said walking closer to it, Edward still keeping one arm around my waist..

"Really" said Alice, knowing that for once I was being truthful. "I wasn't sure if you would like the red or the white better."

"These are just perfect, I said taking the bouquet from her hands. "Maybe you will be the one to catch it,"

"I've already been married, and I'm good to go with the wedding. Maybe Rosile will catch it."

"it would look good with her." they all seemed to agree but hushed when Rosile walked in. She went to her usual spot, looking out the window. She knew the stories of most of the Cullen's, but Emmet, and Esme's, and still Rosalie's seemed the most mysterious. She didn't have a choice, and I felt guilty choosing to becoming a vampire when none of them had the choice. They all thought of it as a curse. I pushed the thoughts aside. At the moment I had to focus on making my way Threw the wedding.

"Here, you better hold on to it for now, or I might break it."

"They all seemed to laugh at the joke. The doorbell rang again and I had gone to answer it. I opened the door to see Charlie standing there.

"Hey wrapped his arms around me in great big hug. "Are you ready for tonight, I never imagined Id be walking you down the aisle."

"Dad, Are you more worried about that or the fact that you have to wear a Tux?"

"You got me," He answered. He released me and I noticed he was still in his uniform. Seeing my questioned look Charlie added, "I just decided to stop by on my way to work, It was harder than I would have imagined to get out of work early and go in a little later, I was hoping you would be up." I chuckled with a small grin.

"Against my own will, Alice woke me up."

"Well there's a lot to do." He put his hands in his pockets and looked pass me towards the Cullen's. He tried to but on a polite face, but I could still tell that he wasn't very happy with my choice.

"Charlie," I said sternly,

"Right, I just want to say be careful, there has been a few random killings over the past few months and one of our detectives just found a connection."

"Bye," I said giving him a smile. He wrapped me up into another hug and left the house. Charlie probably hated big gatherings more than I did. I watched as he walked away and closed the door behind him.

I returned back to the rest of the Cullen's, receiving more congratulations. Alice seemed impatient to make me her dress up Barbie, and before long I was sitting in her room while she was playing with my hair.


End file.
